Through the Wishing Well
by StormFox02
Summary: In the Land of Demons, there is a special well that was rumoured to grant any wish. When Naruto finds it, he makes a wish that will bring him to a place where danger hides behind every corner and where he will find love and acceptance. Yaoi Harem


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1 The Wishing Well and The Demon Boys**

Naruto sighed as he walked around the Land of Demons (Cliché, I know). They had just finished defeating Moryo and were offered some days off to enjoy the festival the village had prepared to celebrate Moryo's defeat. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the encounter he had with Kabuto-nii on the bridge a while back. Ever since he was young, Naruto had been secretly trained by Kabuto as a medic nin, giving him incredible chakra control and knowledge of anatomy. They had become so close that eventually Naruto started to see him as an older brother. However, one day Kabuto had to leave the village for some time after he was discovered as an accomplice to Orochimaru. He had told Naruto before, even though Naruto never told any of the leaf nin, so he wasn't angry about it, just sad. Because of this, they stopped seeing each other, but Kabuto still sent him theoretical scrolls on various subjects, mainly medicine, for Naruto to keep learning. If anything, he felt a little sad that he couldn't show his abilities. If people knew how he learned the techniques, they would see him as a traitor. So, because of that, he never showed his abilities to anyone, even if he could have helped them, because showing them meant explaining them and he just couldn't afford that.

Currently, he was walking through the various cluttered and festive streets of village. He watched sadly as various people of various ages as they had fun. He had bad experiences with festivals as his own birthday was the day of the Kyuubi festival were the villager would get drunk and chase him in revenge. To him, the entire place felt like despair at his own unfortunate experience. To get away from the doom and gloom, Naruto jumped to the roof tops. As he was making his way to the border of the village he saw an abandoned path. Hoping to discover something interesting, he roof jumped until he was in front of the path.

The path was covered in foliage from years of disuse and had a wooden arch over the entrance, reminiscent of shrines and temples. Naruto could see mold forming along the arch and tree roots embarging on the path. Shrugging, Naruto continued along the path observing the environment. The path was dark because of the overgrowth of trees, yet the cracks of light that broke through the trees was more than enough to illuminate the passage.

After several minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached the end. He saw, in disappointment, that instead of a secret hideout or some cool castle, there was a dried up old well with a plaque next to it. While disappointed, he still walked towards the plaque, wanting to see what it said.

_The Wishing Well_

_For years, the people of Oni no Kuni have enjoyed the prosperity, love, and longevity this well has provided them. By dropping a single coin, one can enjoy the incredible miracles this well can provide._

Naruto stared incredulously at the molding rocks that constituted the supposed wishing well that brought prosperity to Wave. Why did the people of Oni not use this power to stop Moryo? If this well was so powerful, surely it could stop a monster from destroying their country. However, as he said this he noticed many profanities that were written on the well.

"Piece of Shit"

"A Hoax"

"Waste of money"

"This well hasn't worked in years"

And other such crude things were only some of the things that were written along the well.

'_Hmm, can it actually be true? Could this well have actually granted wishes? In any case, it seems this well has lost its power over the years. So, now it remains an abandoned relic of the past._'

Naruto continued to stare at the well, thinking about his horrible childhood and horrible memories. He remembered the horrible feelings of loneliness he felt on his birthday, in fact every single day. His depression eventually led him to contemplate using the well.

'_(Sigh) If only this well could actually grant wishes._' Naruto approached the well and stared down the empty hole. All he could see was a black abyss with nothing to fill the void. Naruto laughed at how the well ironically reflected Naruto's own heart. He felt completely empty with no one to care for him. In a moment of complete sadness, he thought about making a wish. '_What the heck, it's not like making the wish is going to kill me._'

Fishing into his pocket, he retrieved a coin and held it in front of him. He placed the coin to allow him to flip it into the well and closed his eyes. He placed all his hopes and dreams into the coin, impressed upon it his heart and soul as well as his anger and hatred for the treatment he received. Because his eyes were closed, he could not see the coin as it started to take on a pink sheen. With one final breath, Naruto flipped the coin into the well.

'_I wish there were people who cared about me. Who would love me and protect me with their lives. People who would make me happy like I can make them happy._'

Naruto kept his eyes closed until he heard the ping of the coin as it hit the bottom of the well. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Naruto opened his eyes in disappointment.

'_I guess it would be too good to be true if a demon like me were to be happy._'

As Naruto turned to leave, he heard a rumbling coming from the well. He quickly turned back to see as the well glowed a shiny pink. Not knowing what was happening, Naruto watched as the well suddenly started repairing itself. The broken stones started reforming themselves, the mold started receding, and the graffiti started fading. As Naruto cautiously made his way to the well, he peered inside. He was surprised to see it filled with water. He was staring so intently into the well that he didn't have time to react as he felt a pull from the well. He was too slow to react as multiple arms suddenly launched out of the well and grabbed onto him. He fell into the water and trashed around, trying to get away from the grip. He turned around and saw what he could only describe as a centipede-woman hybrid clinging on to him. He gave a gasp of surprise and noticed he wasn't drowning. In fact, where ever he was didn't feel like water at all.

The woman grabbed onto his face and started talking "At last, I have a chance to be alive again." It was then that Naruto noticed her centipede tail was bone covered in rotting flesh. The centipede woman continued to talk. "You have it, don't you?" She extended her tongue and started licking his face, much to his disgust. "Give it to me."

Naruto cried out in anger. "Get away from me." With his strength, he managed to escape her grip as he moved to punch her. The moment his punch connected the same pink light as before was launched out of his hand, pushing the centipede woman away.

She yelled as she started floating away from him and disintegrated. "You brat, I must have the Sacred Jewel."

"Sacred Jewel? What is that? And why would she think I had it?" Right after he said this, he fell unconscious. When he came to, he noticed light at the top of the well.

"It was just a dream? Huh, of course it was. How can there be a centipede-woman? Great, I must have fallen in the well." He looked around, noticing the well was just as moldy as it was before. "Yeah, it must have been a dream, the well looks like it did before, so it couldn't have been repaired."

He then stared at his feet and jumped in shock as he saw one of the arms of the centipede-woman. "Okay, not a dream. It must have fallen off when I punched her off me." He stepped closer to observe the arm. His medic side that was born because of Kabuto made him curious about the monster's physiology. He picked it up, careful not to damage the arm and was surprised at what he saw. "No way. This arm suffers from necrosis and from the amount of damage to it, I would say it came from someone who died weeks ago. But that woman was here just a few minutes ago, hours ago at most." He looked closer and coated his hand in medical chakra to diagnose the tissue damage in the arm. "Strange. Even if it's dead, it seems to still undergo cellular growth, almost as if the arm was still alive. I should seal this up to study later." With that, Naruto grabbed one of his seals entitled research material along with some ink and started drawing up a seal. Once finished, he sealed the arm into the scroll for later transport.

He then stood back up. "Well, guess I should go back up." Using chakra, he easily walked up the well. When he reached the top, he looked over the edge. What he saw shocked him. He quickly walked out of the well and looked around him. Gone was the overlapping flora, gone was the gloomy darkness and the creepy sounds. In its place stood a lush forest with flowers everywhere

"Hmm, I don't think I'm in Oni no Kuni anymore." Instead of panicking, he merely started walking around, trying to discern where he was. Maybe he fell in a secret pathway in the abandoned well that had caused the water to rise and now he was in another well somewhere else. As he continued to walk, he noticed something or more like he felt something. He felt an overwhelming energy, though he wasn't sure it was chakra. He walked in that direction, hoping to find another human being. He walked through the shrubs. He finally made it through but he stopped in his tracks at what he saw. He had sensed another living being alright, but he was nailed to the tree. He gasped as he took in the figure.

'_He looks so hot. Is he dead, I can't tell from here? Wait a minute, are those DOG EARS._' Quickly, Naruto leapt up the tree, wanting to confirm this. As he was close, he noticed they were dog ears and they were attached to his skull.

"Incredible, these ears are real." He went to touch them. As he felt them, he was surprise they had the same structure as real dog ears. "Amazing. What is he to actually have dog ears? Is he a hybrid? Or an experiment? Maybe he's a de…" Naruto's monologue was interrupted by a shout.

"Get away from there." Naruto turned to see several men wielding bows and arrows. They launched their arrows at him. He quickly took out a kunai and blocked the arrows. He saw the men walk towards him and surround him. From their energy levels, he could tell they were civilians and by the way they reacted he could tell that whatever he did, he wasn't supposed to. So, he let them bind his arms, knowing he could escape at any time, and let them drag him towards where he hoped was the village. He knew Shion will let him go since she knew him.

However, as they dragged him on a hay mat, what were they primitive?, he found that they were bringing him not to the village, but a very old fashioned village with primitive houses and many villagers wearing old fashioned clothing.

Naruto stared at them as they stared back. He wasn't sure where he was. If there really was a pathway between one well to another, then it must be a far away well. If anything, it's almost like he was sent to the past, if such a thing were possible. He listened to what some of the villagers were saying.

"A boy?" Oh, wow, this one could point out the obvious.

"What strange clothing." That's just what he was thinking.

"A foreigner? Look at his blond hair, he mustn't be from around these parts." No duh.

"You think it's war? I heard he had strange weapons with him." Okay, maybe not the best time to have taken his kunai out.

"Of course it is, and right in the middle of rice planting season." Well, it's not like he knew that.

"Do you think he could be a kitsune in disguise? I mean, look at his whisker marks." At this, Naruto's eye twitched. How dare they compare him to foxes! Although, even he would admit he looked like a kitsune.

He sighed, this place was so primitive to him. He then heard a loud voice scream over the gibber jabber of the villagers. "Make way for High Priestess Kaede." He watched as an old woman with an eye patch and carrying a bow as a walking stick made her way towards him. She was wearing traditional priestess attire with hakama pants and a haori. Although old, Naruto could feel a lot of spiritual energy in her. This indicated that she could not wield chakra, but she still had some power in her.

'_If she's a priestess, then maybe I still am in the Land of Demons. Maybe she knows Shion._'

He watched as this Kaeda gave her bow to the man next to her and reached inside a bag. She pulled out what looked like salt and without warning she spread it all over him.

"Demon be gone." She chanted. Oh, so she was probably trying to exorcise him. Still, he was a little confused that the salt wasn't affecting him. Wasn't the Kyuubi a demon? Maybe he really isn't a demon. Or maybe the salt wasn't strong enough.

Naruto started getting angry. "I'm not a demon. What is it with you people and thinking I'm a demon?"

She looked surprised. "Are ye not? Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?"

'_The forest of Inuyasha? Why would they name it such a stupid thing?_'

He watched as the man beside her whispered in her ear. "He could be a spy from another village."

Naruto frowned. "If I was a spy, I wouldn't have been found so easily." He could have hidden his presence, he just didn't think he needed to. "Besides, what would I need to spy about? The value of your crops? The number of men in your village? To be honest, even if I was a spy, I wouldn't look at such a decrepit village."

The man and several villagers were about to angrily retort when Kaede interrupted them. "He is right. Who would be foolish enough to spy on such a poor village?" She looked back at the boy and noticed something strange in his eyes. He was frowning but he didn't look malicious, merely determined. She then saw a spark of something.

Naruto watched as she approached him. She extended her hands and grabbed his face. "Let me have a good look at ye. It's there, though I know not why." Naruto looked at her confused.

**That Night in Kaede's Hut**

Naruto rubbed out his wrists, trying to return the circulation in them. The villagers had given him back his weapons and scrolls. He watched as Kaede prepared a tasty smelling stew.

She poured some in a bowl and handed it to him. "Stew?"

He smiled and accepted the bowl. "Thank you. It has been an entire day since I have had any food." He smelled it. "This smells absolutely delicious."

Kaede smiled at his compliments before frowning again. "Bare us no ill will, child. For though I now see ye mean us no harm in these times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

Naruto looked in confusion. '_War? There is no war going on as far as I know. That would mean that I am either in another continent or I really am in another time._'

He looked back at Kaede. "Excuse me, Kaede-sama, do you know of a place called Konoha." He had a feeling that if he mentioned the name Oni no Kuni she would think he came from a country inhabited by demons. So, he used the more harmless name of his own village, Leaf.

The old priestess turned to him. "Konoha? Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?"

"My people?" Naruto asked.

"You have such bright, golden hair and strange clothing. I can only assume you are not of this area."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yes, my people are from Konoha. However, I am an oddity in my village as well. Not many people have the same hair colour or clothing as me. If anything, I can say we are a diverse populous."

Kaede looked thoughtful. "Hmm, ye must be from a very cultured village. Ye talk like a scholar and ye come from a village with many different people."

Naruto smiled. "Yes. I suppose I should be heading back soon, though." '_Maybe I should take a look at the well one more time. I'm sure I can find a way back somehow._' He thought as he took a sip from his stew.

Kaede looked at him in thought before turning back to her stew. '_I'm sure I felt it. Despite the Jewel having been burned more than fifty years ago along with my sister, this child seems to have it in his body. How strange._'

Both of their musings were interrupted by the sound of crashes outside the hut. They both sprang to their feet and exited the hut.

"What is going on here?" Kaede asked as she and Naruto walked out.

They both stared in shock as a giant centipede crashed through buildings. She had a horse in her grasps which she threw at them. Thinking quickly, Naruto held onto Kaede and jumped away from the prokectile. Kaede hung to Naruto as she was amazed at how far he jumped away.

"It's that centipede-woman from earlier. But how? She was completely disintegrated. I have her arm as well so she couldn't have regenerated from just that_._" Kaede looked at him in surprise. '_This boy can jump at such distances and took the arm from the demon. Just who are ye, Naruto?_'

The centipede-woman then screamed. "Give me the sacred jewel." She charge towards them at impressive speed. Naruto once again grabbed onto Kaede and jumped out of her way. As the giant centipede turned for another strike, he jumped away and grabbed a kunai from his pouch with an exploding tag attached to it. Kaede saw the tag and though 'A_ sutra! Could this boy be a monk?_' She watched as Naruto threw the kunai at the woman and looked in shock as it exploded on contact.

"ARGGH" The monster screamed as she felt the brunt of the explosion. Besides her hair being singed, nothing else seemed hurt.

Naruto landed away from her and observed the damage, or lack of damage, to the monster. "Damn, it didn't do anything to her."

Kaede realized what it said. "It said Sacred Jewel. Here ye it still?" Kaede turned to Naruto in question.

Naruto looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about. She mentioned the Sacred Jewel before, but I have no idea what it is."

Some of the hunters launched arrows at the monster without any effect.

"I must have it. I must." She yelled as she started rotating at rapid speed and threw her spinning tail at them.

Naruto reacted quickly. He crossed his hands in a familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin"

Several clones came into existence, much to Kaede's shock. He had them grab the villagers and bring them out of harm's way. He used the remaining clones to attack the woman who easily dispelled the clones.

'_That thing is after me after all. It wants the Sacred Jewel it believes I have._'

"What are ye?" Before he could reply, two men came to them.

"Arrows, spears, nothing works."

"We must lure it to the dry well." Kaede replied.

Naruto turned to Kaede. "The well in the Forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede nodded.

Naruto turned back to the centipede. "I see." He took out two other kunai that held a strange compartment in them. He took aim at the spinning demon and threw the kunai. As they made contact, a liquid oozed out and easily spread around the demon thanks to her rotation. The demon yelled as her skin sizzled and started to melt. The villagers watched in triumph as whatever the boy threw seemed to work.

Naruto frowned. "Those kunai were fragile weapons that contained a special acid that melts through flesh. I have never tried it on a demon, but if what I believe is true, then it won't last long." The villagers looked at him in horror, fearing the demon will still come after them. "But at least I got its attention." The centipede easily recovered from the burns and charged towards Naruto.

"Wait." Kaede yelled as Naruto quickly jumped out of the centipede's way and started running towards the forest at incredible speeds. The villagers watched as their strange guest easily outran the demon as it chased him.

"We must follow him. He is in great danger."

"Kaede-sama." Yelled a villager as they brought her horse and bow to her. Some of the villagers than mounted their steeds and proceeded to follow the boy and the demon.

Naruto was able to stay ahead of the centipede but it was quickly catching up. He had breached the forest borders when the centipede charged at him. Luckily he jumped out of the way by could not dodge her tail in the air and was sent crashing to the ground.

"DAMN IT. ISN'T THERE ANYBODY WHO CAN STOP THIS THING?" Naruto yelled. Then Naruto felt it, somewhere in the forest an energy signature pulsed. "This feeling. It's that boy from earlier. He's still alive!" Naruto then changed direction to the boy's direction.

Still stuck to the tree, the silver haired dog boy suddenly came to life. "I smell it, the blood of the woman who killed me and its coming closer." He reached for the arrow on his chest and yelled in pain as it released some sacred energy.

Naruto was almost at the site with the centipede still chasing him.

'_That boy was close to the well. If I head in his direction, I can find where it is. I just hope the demon doesn't attack him. In his situation, he isn't fit to fight. Maybe I should head towards him just in case and heal him._'

"The Jewel, give it to me." The demon yelled behind him.

Naruto turned around. "Just because you ask me, doesn't mean I'll give it to you. I don't even know where it is." He threw another explosive kunai alongside and acid kunai. The resulting explosion stunned the monster long enough for Naruto to put some distance between them.

The woman once again charged him and he jumped to avoid her but didn't calculate the force of the ensuing blast and was sent flying. He was able to land on his feet and when he looked around, he noticed he was right in front of the boy from earlier.

"Hello, Kikyo. I admit, the new look is pretty hot, but I can still smell your foul scent a mile away. Playing with bugs now are we?"

Naruto looked up at him. He saw that the boy was completely conscious. "How are you still alive, that arrow should have struck your heart?"

The boy sneered at him. "Why are you taking so long to kill her? Just do her like you did me. You look pretty dumb their Kikyo, dressed in that ugly orange outfit. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste her time."

This made Naruto angry. "Are you blind or something? There is no way I can be this Kikyo since I don't know you. I'm…" Naruto then looked up, sensing the monster coming. It seems the boy also noticed as he looked up.

"She's here."

Naruto jumped out of the way as the centipede flew from above. He was about to punch it when two arrows with ropes hit the monster's side. Naruto looked to his right to see that the villagers had come to help him.

"I can't believe they actually followed me." Naruto said as the villagers threw more arrows to bring her away from the boy.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo." The silver haired boy sneered again.

"And I'm saying ya gotta be her, cause if yer not there's no way you could smell so..." Inuyasha paused as he leaned forward to sniff him a little. "Yer not her."

"I know, you baka. My name is Naruto. And if you hadn't noticed, I'm a boy." Naruto said to his face.

The boy conceded and looked away. "Yer right, besides Kikyo had black hair and eyes, you don't. She was cuter." Naruto's brow twitched.

'_Does he really think I care about that?_' In his anger he failed to sense the arms of the demon as they wrapped around his shoulders.

Thinking quickly, he straddled the silver dog boy and applied chakra to his hands as he stuck them to the tree on each side of the boys face, forcing him to be an inch away from the other. Inuyasha freaked at having the blond so close to his face and the blond's waist around his own.

"Hey, get off of me. I'm not a horse."

Naruto glared at Inuyasha with such ferocity that he was momentarily stunned into silence. "Will you shut up. Can't you see it's an emergency? Like I would actually want to hang on to you."

"Inuyasha has revived." Some villagers announced as Kaede finally arrived at the scene.

'_How can that be? The seal should have held forever._' She thought as she surveyed the scene.

The centipede started pulling harder. "Give me the Sacred Jewel."

At this, Inuyasha frowned in thought. '_Sacred Jewel?_'

The centipede than opened her mouth and was about to attack Naruto when he lifted his hand. He was expelling chakra to perform a rasengan, but stared in shock as he felt a different form of energy being expelled. He watched in shock as a pink hue was expelled from his hands, pushing the centipede away. '_This feeling, it's the same feeling I felt when I combined my chakra with Shion's. Could some of her spirit energy have been transferred to me? But that's impossible the amount I just used was more than what she could have given me. Maybe her own spiritual power unleashed my own. Does that mean I have spiritual energy in me?_'

The energy he unleashed made him lose his concentration and he dropped to the ground landing on his feet. He watched as the centipede's arms collapsed around him.

Naruto stared at his hands. "I see, so that was spiritual energy that I used before to repel that demon. The question is, why does it feel like it's mine and not Shion's."

Kaede and the villagers stared in awe at the blond boy.

Naruto then felt something coming from his chest. He looked down and saw a pink hue emanating from his jacket. "What is this? Is it the seal? But it's coming from my heart, not my stomach." Naruto was again too distracted to see the centipede rush towards him. He felt it bite into him as he was propelled into the air. He watched as a pink jewel was expelled from his body.

'_Is that what they were talking about? The Sacred Jewel was inside me? But how?_' He quickly grabbed onto it as he landed in front of Inuyasha once again.

"The Jewel, quick." Naruto turned to look at Inuyasha in confusion just as the centipede surrounded the tree with its body and then constricted, forcing Naruto to once again be pressed against Inuyasha's chest.

They both looked as the centipede stared at them. "I heard some half demon spawn was after Sacred Jewel. It's you isn't it?"

Naruto looked up at Inuyasha. '_Half-Demon? Then this boy is a dog demon-human hybrid. Incredible, can this place have demons living around? It still begs the question as to where I am and if the Kyuubi truly is a demon since no one seemed to think I am a demon by sent._'

Inuyasha smirked at the demon. "Half's all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anything more than that would be a waste of my time."

"Well, this was interesting." Both the demons and the humans in the area as Naruto poofed in smoke. "Now I have an idea of what's really going on." A voice from the centipede's right cried just as she was kicked with a chakra reinforced leg.

The kick knocked her head back, but her body was still attached to the tree. Naruto performed some hand seals much to the confusion of the humans and Inuyasha. They watched as his hands gained a soft blue tint and proceeded to cut through the demon flesh around the tree, with Kaede staring in shock at the spectacle.

The centipede screamed as she was cut into pieces. She let go of the tree to salvage what remained of her body. She then glared at Naruto.

"You pathetic ningen. How dare you attack me?" She then saw the jewel sitting on the forest floor. She was about to attack when she felt one of Naruto's kunai in her hide. She was about to say another snide remark when she felt all her muscle spasm and she fell inert to the ground. Inuyasha, Kaede and the villagers stared in shock wanting to know what strange magic he used when Mistress Centipede managed to lift her torso up again.

"What…did…you…do to me…ningen?" The demon screamed in anger.

Naruto smirked. "I injected you with a special serum of my creation." He lifted up the arm he had taken from the well making her eyes widen. "You see, when I have the genetic material of an organic being, it is easy for me to combine their DNA into this specific concoction." Naruto held out a tiny bottle containing a clear liquid. "When this potion is finally finished, I can inject it into the original body causing whoever is injected with it to suffer muscular atrophy, destroying your muscles. Still, I am impressed you could still move."

Naruto pocketed the vile and dropped the arm. He then turned to Inuyasha. "I have no idea who this Kikyo is, but I resent being called weak." Inuyasha stared in wonder at this boy who smelled almost exactly like Kikyo and had her fiery spirit, yet seemed so much smarter and powerful. He turned back to the centipede who seemed enraged.

"You think your little potion will work on me, human." She used the remainder of her strength to charge at him.

Naruto smiled as he held out his hand, a Rasengan forming, much to the continuous surprise of the rest of the people in the forest. But, what shocked them the most is what happened after. Naruto concentrated a little more as he released the spiritual energy he felt before. There, before their eyes, the strange blue energy became pink, which shocked Inuyasha and Kaede as they could sense the same spiritual energy that Kikyo possessed.

Naruto stared calmly at the approaching beast. "I think I now get a better sense of this world." With that, he launched himself at the centipede who came towards him with her jaws open. He plunged the Spiritual Rasengan into her mouth, making her yell as she was purified.

When they saw Mistress Centipede completely evaporated, the villagers cheered in triumph.

Kaede got off her horse and walked towards the child. "Ye are full of surprises, aren't ye?"

Naruto smiled slightly at her. "I have been told that quite often actually."

His face turned serious as he turned to a struggling Inuyasha, still attached to the tree.

"What are you going to do about him?" Kaede and the villagers followed his line of sight only to frown at the sight of the dog hanyo.

"Kill him." One villager shouted. Naruto felt a shock go down his spine.

"Kill the demon." Inuyasha growled as he saw some villagers approach him.

"For Kikyo-sama." The villagers were forced to stop as Naruto had placed himself in front of the villagers.

Kaede stood in front of the villagers, looking at Naruto in confusion. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and Kaede was shocked to see so much sadness in such a young boy. '_How can a child live with such sadness?_'

"I apologize, Kaede-sama, but I cannot allow you to harm him. Not if the only reason they are is that he is a half-demon." Kaede looked confused while Inuyasha looked surprise. The only people who ever showed concern for him were his mother and Kikyo.

Kaede tried to reason with him. "Ne, child. Once the arrow is removed, than Inuyasha will be free to kill us all."

Naruto looked at Kaede in silence before speaking up. "You know when I talked to you about my village, and how even there I was different." Kaede was confused at the change of subject but nodded. "Well, my hair and eye color is not the only reason why I am different." Naruto looked up and many were shocked to see his eyes were a crimson red, some raised their weapons, while many backed away. Kaede was the only one who didn't move. Inuyasha, who couldn't see Naruto's eyes, merely stared in confusion at the fear of the humans.

Naruto continued. "You see, I am a prison." Kaede looked like she understood. "On the day of my birth, a great evil attacked our village. Not being able to defeat it, the leader of the village decided to seal it within a human infant, me." The humans looked horrified and even Inuyasha looked disgusted.

Kaede stepped forward. "Is that where ye great abilities come from. Are ye channelling the beast?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my people have learned to utilize their inner energy, their chakra, by merging their spiritual and physical energy to perform fantastic feats." Kaede nodded, again appearing like she finally understood the mystery of the human container. "With this energy my people can do many things. From climbing walls to increasing their strength, some can even control the elements like fire and wind, there a rare few who have the power to completely control demons," at this Inuyasha flinched thinking of such a horrible power, "and as I've said, some can seal them away."

Kaede nodded. "As see. Then ye must be incredibly powerful to hold back such malevolence."

Naruto stared in shock as his eyes became blue again. Of all the responses he was expecting, this was not one of them.

Kaede smiled. "I suspected there was something different about ye. I sensed great malice in ye, yet it was not ye who was creating it. I was confused, yet now I see that ye are a powerful container to a powerful creature." Naruto smiled.

Kaede sighed and took out a beaded necklace. She held them as she prayed and they glowed a bright pink before launched themselves at Inuyasha. He tired to move away but could not escape their path and so, he now had a beaded necklace.

Inuyasha growled. "The heck are these. What did you do, you stupid hag?"

Naruto looked up at him. "You know, it's not smart to insult the ones that are trying to help you."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, like I need your help."

Naruto sighed as he turned to Kaede. "Now what?"

"Ye must remove the arrow from his chest, though that might be a difficult task. My sister was powerful. Don't ye worry about him, the beads will keep him in check." Inuyasha growled at her but stiffened as the blond jumped and stood on the tree he was stuck to. He was about to ask how he did it, before remembering what Naruto said mere minutes ago.

Inuyasha watched as Naruto looked at the seal. "Hmm, it seems to contain spiritual energy…" he was interrupted by Inuyasha saying "Duh" Naruto glared at him before continuing. "…but I think I might be able to remove it by sending some of my own spiritual energy in reverse." He grabbed the arrow and started pulling while injecting his spiritual energy into the arrow.

The crowd watched as Naruto successfully removed the arrow.

"It's gone, my sister's spell vanished." Kaede exclaimed in shock. She somehow believed Naruto would not be able to reverse the spell.

Inuyasha smirked as he jumped on the ground stretching and cracking his muscles.

Naruto jumped off the tree and landed near Kaede who then approached the boy until she was right in front of him.

"May I see the Jewel?" Naruto looked reluctant before conceding. Kaede looked at the jewel, seeing it as truly being the Sacred Jewel. She nodded then returned it to Naruto, who looked at her outstretched hand in confusion.

Seeing his confusion, Kaede told him. "Only ye may possess the Sacred Jewel."

Naruto took it, only to stare at it in confusion. "I can pretty much understand that I should be responsible for it since it came from my body. But, doesn't this Jewel attract demons?"

Naruto turned as he sensed Inuyasha approach with malicious intent.

Inuyasha grinned as he flexed his claws. "Exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it. If you hand the jewel over right now, I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you." He said as he showed them his extremely sharp claws.

One of the men scowled. "I knew it. Once he is free, he would try to kill us."

Inuyasha charged at Naruto and Kaede, claw outstretched. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He shouted as yellow youki formed around his claws.

Naruto merely latched onto Kaede and jumped out of the way. His eyes widened as he saw the claws left a large scar on the earth. '_Hmm, that technique is nothing to scoff at._'

As he landed, Kaede turned to him. "Quickly, child. You must use the word of Subjugation."

Naruto turned to Kaede. "What word? What do you mean by subjugation?"

"Matters not, you're word has power to hold his spirit."

Naruto wondered what word he could use. He remembered some of the words the Inuzuka Clan used to control their dogs and Inuyasha sure looked like a dog.

"Huh, you can't get away." Inuyasha charged once more.

Naruto looked at him and used the first word that came to his mind. "Inuyasha! Heel!"

The moment he said the word, Inuyasha felt pressure in the necklace until he fell to the floor. "What the hell is this? What's happening?" He looked up at Kaede. "You!"

He tried to charge once more but Naruto just said a single word. "Heel" Making Inuyasha fall back to the ground.

Naruto approached the downed Inuyasha with a grin and his palm at his waist. "Well, what do you know? It actually works."

Inuyasha sat up. "What the heck is this thing?" He yelled as he tried taking it off. Every attempt failed as the beads started glowing in resistance.

Kaede spoke up. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but even you lack the power to remove it."

Inuyasha growled. "We'll see about that. I'd come up there and finish you off, if you didn't look half dead already."

Kaede seemed irritated. "The word please."

Naruto grinned. "Heel, boy."

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from slamming into the ground.

"Well then, shall we head home?" Kaede asked pleasantly.

Inuyasha could only groan.

**So, my first Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. As you might have guessed, this means there will be no Kagome. Although, I might bring her up later by having Naruto travel to her world. The reason of how Naruto is connected to Kikyo will be explained later. **

**For those of you who didn't get it. Naruto received his spiritual powers when he combined his chakra with Shion's spiritual energy. Think about it like when Rukia gave a little (or all) of her reiatsu and it awakened Ichigo's own Shinigami powers.**

**Now, I chose the word "heel" instead of "sit" for a reason. Some of you might guess what it is with the hints I placed in this chapter.**

**I might have Naruto return to his world and I might not, I'm still debating on that. **

**As for the harem this is what I decided on:**

**Inuyasha (Of Course, though they will start to like each other a little bit afterwards)**

**Kouga (I really like him and I just can't resist having love triangles)**

**Sesshomaru (How can I not?)**

**Hiten**

**Ryura (The Dragon War Lord from the 4****th**** movie)**

**Inutaisho (I have a plot idea where Naruto goes back to InuPapa's time and brings him to the future with him)**

**People I am debating on**

**Miroku (I'm debating because he is human and Naruto will want to mate with demons)**

**Bankotsu (Same as above but might work because Bankotsu is an undead human, not a regular human)**

**Hojo (Not the one from Kagome's time, the one from the past I just love shy characters)**

**People I will not put in the Harem**

**Naraku (I need a villain and he's the perfect one :) )**

**I will accept other suggestions too!**


End file.
